In the course of cultivating potted plants, certain plant growth information is required to be monitored at a regular time to have plant growth information of a plant, such as collecting illumination information and humidity information, etc. Then, the user analyzes the collected plant growth information and thus timely adjusts the environmental parameters of the plant, such as increasing humidity and lower temperature, etc. in order to provide a better means for plant growth.
The existing method, apparatus and system for monitoring plant growth is to use humidometers, thermometers and other instruments to measure of the environmental information of the plant by users and then record the related plant growth information. However, it wastes a large labor hours and man power to perform such work. In addition, the existing method can only measure the environment information or plant growth information away from the plant. Further, the reading is viewed by eye-sight which is not so accurate and affects the effectiveness of the reading result.